AMOR PROHIBIDO
by princessttarsandy
Summary: ¿QUE TNATO LE PUEDES PERDONAR A TU ESPOSO?, CUANTO TIEMPO VAS A DEJAR QUE ESE AMOR QUE SIENTES SIGA SIENDO PROHIBIDO, ESTA ES UN FIC QUE HABAL SOBRE UNA MUJER QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE OTRO HOMBRE PERO ELLA ESTA CASADA, Y EL SIMPLEMENTE DEBE DE ESTAR LEJOS.
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGO

AMOR

PROHIBIDO.

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

**Candy Candy © Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**La historia que aquí presento es de mi total invención.**

**Sandra D. Mosqueda S.**

PROLOGO.

SE DICE QUE EN LA VIDA UNO NO DECIDE A QUIEN AMAR; PERO SI CON QUIEN COMPARTIR TU VIDA, TU TIEMPO Y TU ESPACIO. EN EL CORAZON LA RAZON MUY DIFICILMENTE ENTRA NOSOTROS NO SOMOS CAPACES DE DECIDIR A QUIEN AMAR.

CUANDO NOS DAMOS CUENTA NUESTRO CORAZON SE ENTREGO SOLO, ES TRISTE, CUANDO UNO AMA Y ESE AMOR, POR MAS QUE LO DESEEMOS, NO NOS CORRRESPONDE, CUANDO EL CORAZÓN DE ESA OTRA PERSONA YA FUE ENTREGADO A ALGUIEN MÁS, CUANDO SABIAMOS EN QUE SITUACION ENTRABAMOS, PERO SIN EMBARGO, CUANDO LA RAZON QUISO ENTRAR EN NUESTRO, CORAZON, JAMAS NOS FUE POSIBLE, HACERLO ENTRAR EN RAZÓN, CUANDO NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE NUESTRO CORAZÓN FUE ENTREGADO A LA PERSONA INCORRECTA, YA FUE DEMASIADO TARDE.

MAS SI ESTA PERSONA YA TIENE A ALGUIEN MAS EN SU VIDA, UNA VIDA YA COMPARTIDA, CUANTAS VECES NO DESEAS, SER ESE HOMBRE, O ESA MUJER QUE ESTA AL LADO,D E LA PERSONA AMADA, Y LO PEOR DEL CASO, TE DAS CUENTA QUE TANTO ES EL AMOR DE ELLA, POR ÉL, QUE ES CAPAZ DE PERDONARLE TODO.

INCLUSIVE LAS INFEDELIDADES, LOS MALOS TRATOS, EL ABANDONO DE SU PARTE.

ALBERT ANDLEY, PENSABA CONSTANEMENTE EN ESTO, DESDE HACE SEIS MESES, EL ENTREGO SU CORAZON ALA MUJER EQUIVOCADA, NO MAS BIEN EL LLEGO EN EL MOMENTO MENOS INDICADO A SU VIDA, YA QUE PARA EL ELLA ES LA MUJER PERFECTA, ES UNA NIÑA SI, PERO ELLA YA TIENE A ALGUIEN MAS EN SU VIDA Y AUNQUE A ÉL LE DUELA, ELLA LO AMA A ÉL, Y LO PEOR DEL CASO ES QUE ES SU MEJOR AMIGO, COMO EMPEZO, NO LO RECUERDA, MUY BIEN EN QUE MOMENTO ESA MUJER DE MIRADA DULCE, Y DISTRAIDA, LE ROBO SU CORAZÓN.

EL DARIA TODO POR SER EL DUEÑO DE SU CORAZÒN SER LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE VE CUANDO ABRE SUS OJOS, DARIA TODO LO QUE EL POSEE PARA VOLVERSE AVER REFLEJADOS EN ESOS OJOS COLOR ALMENDRA UNA VEZ MAS, VOLVER A SENTIR LA SUAVIDAD DE SU PIEL, DESPERTAR CON ELLA.

ELLA NO ESTABA MEJOR QUE NUNCA HABIA TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN PERO NO PODIA NEGARSE A SI MISMA SUS DESEOS, SUS CARICIAS NO LAS HABIA PODIDO BORRAR, ESTABAN TAN GRABADAS EN SU PÌEL COMO ESA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ELLA SUPO COMO SER MUJER, COMO SENTIRSE COMPLETA EN MUCHAS OCASIONES SE ODIABA A SI MISMA, POR ESTOS DESEOS ELLA PERTENECIA A OTRO Y TAL COMO LO HABIA DECIDIDO DEBIA SER LE FIEL, EL LO MERECIA ES UN BUEN HOMBRE ADEMAS EL FUE EL PRIMERO EN SU VIDA, AUNQUE SU CORAZON SANGRE POR DENTRO, DEBE CONTINUAR CON ESTA TRISTE EXISTENCIA.

LA LUZ QUE ENTRABA POR LAS CORTINAS DE SEDA Y LINO BLANCO DE SU ALCOBA DENOTABAN QUE YA HABIA AMANECIDO, A PESAR DE QUE AYER TODA LA NOCHE LLOVIO HOY EL DIA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESPEJADO, PERO SE NEGABA ADESPERTAR DE SU SUEÑO, EN ESE SUEÑO DONDE ELLA LE PERTENECIA A ÈL, DONDE ELLA VIVIA CON EL DONDE DESCARGA SUS MAS PROFUNDOS DESEOS CON EL, A PESAR DE QUE SE HABIA HECHO LA IDEA, LE COSTABA TANTO SABIA QUE SU ESPOSO NO SE MERECIA ESO, `EL HABIA HECHO TANTO POR ELLA¨ TOMO SU LIBRO QUE UNOS DIAS ANTES EL LE HABIA REGRESADO, TAL Y COMO HABIAN ACORDADO YA NO TENIA CAASO QUE EL LO CONSERVARA, ACARICIO LA SUAVE CUBIERTA, Y EMPEZO A HOJEAR UNAS CUANTAS PAGINAS, TANTAS VECES LAS HABIA LEIDO QUE SE LAS SABIA DE MEMORIA, PERO JAMAS ALGUNA EL HABIA IMPACTADO TANTO COMO HOY.

SE DICE QUE LOS POEMAS AL IGUAL QUE LA MUSICA HABLAN SIEMPRE DE UNA HISTORIA MUCHAS VECES UNA FRASE, UNA RIMA, O LA CANCION MISMA CUENTA UN FRAGMENTO DE TU PROPIA VIDA, ESTA OCASIÓN ELLA ESCOGIO UN POEMA QUE LA HIZO DESGARRARSE EN EL ALMA, ERA COMO SU PROPIA EVIDENCIA.

_Te siento_

_Cada noche al desnudar mi alma_

_Donde solo el viento_

_Sabe de mis tiernas ganas_

_A veces te odio _

_Esos anhelos de sentir tu cuerpo_

_Incitando hasta el más escondido deseo_

_y solo encuentro este amor sin sentido_

_Te sueño_

_En la oscuridad adherida a mi piel_

_Donde el hielo se hizo dueño_

_En el desasosiego del pensamiento infiel_

_A veces te olvido_

_Te escondo y no existes en mi mente_

_Eres como una burbuja sin destino_

_Mentiras y más mentiras sin penitente_

_Te siento_

_Siento el invisible roce de tus labios en los míos_

_Odio el que no hayas sido mi sino_

_Sueño en ese límite de la sinrazón_

_Olvido, no sabes cuánto, el infierno de mi corazón._

CON ESTO ULTIMO INSTITIVAMENTE SE LLEVO SUS DEDOS A SUS LABIOS ESOS LABIOS QUE UNA VEZ PROBARON LOS DE ÈL, PERO AHORA YA ESTABAN PROHIBIDOS.

ÈL POR SU PARTE DABA VUELTAS EN LA CAMA DESDE HACE DIAS QUE NO HABIA PODIDO DORMIR, POR QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS ERAN DE ELLA, DE ESA UNICA VEZ QUE ELLA FUE DE ÈL, ESA VEZ QUE ESTUVIERON JUNTOS LIBRES SIN ATADURAS, AHORA SABIA QUE ESE FRUTO PROHIBIDO, HABIA SIDO SU MAYOR GLORIA, PERO TAMBIEN SU MAYOR DESGRACIA.

HAY AMOR COMO TE SUEÑO, COMO TE EXTRAÑO PERO ENTIENDO QUE TU DECISDISTE YA NUESTRO CAMINO, TU DECISDISTE QUEIN DE LOS DOS MERECIA TU AMOR.

SE LEVANTO CON FASTIDIO, PARA PONER UN POCO DE MUSICA ESO EN EL PASADO, LO TRANQUILIZABA UN POCO TAMBIEN TOMO UN LIBRO DE EL SALIO UNA PEQUEÑA HOJA DE PAPEL EL SE INCLINO PARA TOMAR Y LEER LO QUE ESTABA ESCRITO:

_Estas fuera de mi vida…_

_y se congelo esta flor marchita_

_donde había luz_

_ahora hay oscuridad infinita_

_¿ porque te llevaste mi corazón ?_

_yace en ese lugar intemporal_

_entre la duda y tu inútil razón_

_en el cristal tu adiós se quiere borrar_

_eres el polvo que se deshace sin mas_

_no te puedo alcanzar_

_mi alma se desgarra al verte marchar_

_dime porque mi corazón ama esta oscuridad_

_Estas fuera de mi vida…._

_todo es silencio en esta fría bruma_

_me quede suspendída entre tus manos desnudas_

_cuando vuelvas la mirada al pasado_

_ya no habrá risas, solo un sueño inacabado_

_Estas fuera de mi vida…_

_Como duele tu ignorar_

_como duele el pensar_

_que otra ocupa mi lugar…_

_Autora: Arwen_

_Derechos reservados_

ASI ES AMOR-MIENTRAS DECIA ESTO UNA LAGRIMA EMPEZO A RODAR POR SUS MEJILLAS- HOY YA ESTOY FUERA DE TU VIDA, PERO JAMAS ESTUVE DENTRO SOLAMENTE FUE UNA AÑORAZA, UN SUEÑO ALGO DENTRO DE LA OBSCURIDAD, TE AMO Y ESO NO LO VOY A NEGAR PERO ES VERDAD QUE ESTO ESTA TAN DULCE Y TAN PURO QUE SIENTO POR TI ESTA PROHIBIDO EL ES QUIEN GOZA DE TUS CARICIAS, Y QUIEN DISFRUTA CONTIGO AUNQUE YO EN MI DESESPERANZA SOLAMENTE CONSERVO EL AROMA DE TU PEIL SOBRE MI PIEL.

* * *

><p>BUENO CHICAS ESTE ES EL PROLOGO DE MI FIC, ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO A DOS PERSONITAS QUE PERTECEN AL GRUPO DE RG DE HECHO ELLAS SON LAS PROTAGONISTA Y LA ANTAGONISTA DE ESTE FIC, SE BIEN QUE AMBAS ME PERDONARAN POR PONERLAS EN CONTRA JEJEE..<p>

LA VERDAD NO SOY BUEN EXCRITORA, PERO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION Y GUSTO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA INTRODUCCION.

LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL INVENCION SACADA DE MI LOCA CABECITA, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, Y SUS CRÍTICAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS NENAS, CUIDENSE

SANDY.

P.D. PROTAGONISTA Y ANTAGONISTA USTEDES LA VAN A TENER QUE DESCUBRIR, MEDIENTE LA LECTURA

CUIDENSE MUCHO.


	2. CAPITULO 01 RUMBO A UNA NUEVA VIDA

**HOLA CHICOS ESTE ES UN NUEVO PROYECTO QUE ESTOY INICIANDO QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU SATISFACCION DE IGUAL FORMA ESPERO SABER TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE ESTOS ME AYUDAN TANTO A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO COMO A MEJORAR YA QUE SI BIEN E DE RECONOCER QUE NO SOY EXCELENTE, ME GUSTA QUE ME PERMITAN SOÑAR CON USTEDES UN RATO.**

** ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL INVENCION. LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE CANDY CANDY c. Toi Animation y su creadoras, MISUKY & IGARASHI.**

* * *

><p><strong>28 DE JUNIO 2011.<strong>

***.*.*.*.***

**CAPITULO 1****.**

**RUMBO A UNA **

**NUEVA VIDA.**

* * *

><p>ERA UN DIA HUMEDO, ALBERT ESTABA ALGO CANSADO, PERO LA VELOCIDAD DEL AVION IBA BAJANDO, DANDOLE A ENTEDER DE QUE YA IBA A LLEGAR A SU DESTINO, TENIA MAS DE DOS AÑOS QUE NO REGRESA A CHICAGO, EL SE HABIA MUDADO A NUEVA YORK, APRA ATENDER NEGOCIOS FAMILIOARES, Y SE ESTABA PREPARANDO SICOLOGICAMENTE, APRA SOPORTAR A SU TIA, QUE CONSTANTEMENTE, LE DECIA QUE EL POR SER CABEZA, DE LA FAMILIA MAS IMPORTANTE DE TODO ESTADOS UNIDOS Y ESCOCIA, DEBIA DE CONTRAER NUPCIAS, CASI SE LO IMAGINABA, QUE ESTUVIERA, EN EL ANGAR CON UNA PASARELA DE JOVENCITAS, SOLTERAS, PERO ESO A EL NO LE INTERESABA, AUN RECUERDA ÑLA ULTMIA DISCUSION QUE TUVO CON SU TIA, HACE UNOS MESES POR TELEFONO ¨EN DONDE PRACTICAMENTE LE DABA UN ULTIMATUM, SE CASABA O SE CASABA, ¨YA ES TIEMPO WILLIAMS, ACASO CREES QUE LOS ANDLEYS SE QUEDARA SIN UN HEREDERO´- ´PERO TIA POR DIOS, ESTA EL HIJO DE CANDY Y ANTHONY,´DIJO ASU DEFENSA.<p>

¨SI, PERO ELLOS SON BOSWELL Y NO ANDLEY, ADEMAS NO ES LO MISMO, ELLOS YA TIENEN SU PROPIA FORTUNA, ENTIENDE WILLIAMS, QUE ES POR EL BIEN DE LA FAMILIA.´

VA POR EL BIEN DE LA FAMILIA,¿ COMO SI ESO SIGNIFICARA ALGO?, -PENSABA, ADEMAS SI ME CASO, SERA CON LA MUJER QUE AME, NE VERDAD NO UN SIMPLE NEGOCIA, EL MATRIMONIO ES UN TEMPLO SAGRADA DE UNION, DE AMOR, Y NO COMO LO VEN TODAS LAS NIÑAS RICAS.-DIJO ESTO ULTIMO UN POCO MAS ALTO.

DISCULPE, -DIJO UNA JOVENCITA, DE BELLOS OJOS COLOR AVELLANA.

ALBERT NO SUPO POR QUE PÉRO NO PODIA DEJARLA DE MIRAR, ERA TAN BELLA, NO TENIA ALGO SU MIRADA, ERA TAN TRANSPARENTE, TAN DULCE.

DISCULPE, ME DA PERMISO-DIJO LA JOVEN.

OH, SI PERDONE-DIJO ALBERT SALIENDO DE SU TURBAMENTO.

ELLA SE DIRIGIO, A LA PARTE TRASERA DEL AVIÓN, SENTIA QUE LAS PIERNAS LE TRAICIONABAN, SE SETIA DESFALLECER, SENTIA COMO CADA MINUTO PERDIA LA RAZON DE SU SER, PERO ERA INCREIBLE QUE LE PASARA ESTO, NO ERA UNA QUINCEAÑERA, PERO DEBIA RECONOCER QUE TODO SU VIAJE FUE TURBANTE, TENIA A UN HOMBRE DEMASIADO ATRACTIVO, Y AL PARECER NO LLEVABA ANILLO. SE SACUDIO LA CABEZA PARA SACRSE ESOS PENSAMIOENTOS, DESPUES D ETOMAR AIRE, DECIDIO REGRESAR A SU ASIENTO, YAQ UE SE HABIA ANUNCIADO, QUE TODOS SE PUSIERAN SUIS CINTURONES DE SEGURIDAD, MIENTRAS SE ATERRIZABA EL AVION.

ALBERT SEGUIA CONCENTRADO EN SUS PENSAMIENTO-VAYA COMO NO ME DI CUENTA QUE TENIA UNA MUJER VERDADERAMENTE ATRACTIVA A MI LADO, PERO QUE COSAS DICE ALBERT, TU PENSANDO EN ESO, BUENO SI ES BONITA, PERO TU JAMAS VEZ DE ESA FORMA A UNA MUJER, MEJOR TRANQUILIZATE, Y SIGUE PREPARANDO MENTALMENTE PARA TU LLEGADA.

AMBOS SUSPIRARON ALGO QUE LES CAUSO RISA, POR SER AL MISMO TIEMPO.

SE DIO LA INDICASION, DE QUE YA PODIAN BAJAR ORDENAMENTE Y LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, DE VIAJAR, EN LA LINEA SCOTLAND.

ALBERT COMO TODO CABALLERO SE ESPERO A QUE BAJARA PASARA PRIMERO, YA QUE EL TENIA QUE TOMAR SU MALETA DE MANO, EN ESO VOLTEO, Y VIO QUE A ELLA SE LE HABIA QUEDADO OLVIDADO, UN LIBRO FORRADO DE PIEL NEGRA, Y TENIA GRABADO UNA ROSA, CON LAS LETRAS BELTRAN, SE SENTIA SUAVE A SU TACTO, ALBERT QUIZO ALCANZARLA PARA ENTREGARSELO, PERO NO LA ENCONTRO, EN ESO ESCUCHO SU NOMBRE.

ALBERT, ALBERT

VAYA QUE LE PASARA A ALBERT, QUE NI CASO NOS HIZO-DIJO UNA RUBIA, DE OJOS COLOR ESMERALDA.

VEZ POR ESO TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAMOS HASTA AQUÍ, LO MEJOR HUBIESE HABERLO ESPERADO EN LA LIMOSINA, PERO NO…-DIJO ELROY MOLESTA

LO SIENTO,TIA-DIJO ALBERT ACERCANDOSE A ELLAS

QUE TE SUCEDE ALBERT, POR QUE PASASTE DE LARGO-DIJO CANDY RETANDOLO

LO SIENTO, ES QUE…

ES QUE…-DIJO CANDY CURIOSA

NO, NADA

VAMOSNOS ENTONCES,

SI TIENES RAZON, ALBERT,-DIJO ELLA ABRAZANDOLO, Y TOMANDOLO DE LA MANO PARA DIRIGIRSE A LA SALIDA.

MIENTRAS TANTO UNA MORENA, OBSERVABA A LO LEJOS LA ESCENA , NO PODIA DEJAR DE MIRARLO, SE VEIA TAN BIEN, POR MUY EXTRAÑO QUE APRECIERA, SINTIO UNA PEQUEÑA PUNZADA DENTRO DE SU CORAZÓN, ELLA ESTABA EN ESPERA DE QUE LLEGARAN POR ELLA, ERA INCREIBLE, QUE SIEMPRE LLEGARA TARDE POR ELLA, MIENTRAS QUE POR ÉL, AHABIAN LLEGADO MUY PUNTUALES, NO PUDO DEJAR D EPREGUNTARSE, POR LA RELACION QUE GUARADABA ESA CHICA CON ÉL ¿QUE RELACION TENDRAN?. SE DIJO PARA SI, PERO EN VOZ ALTA

¿QUIENES?-DIJO UNA VOZ CONOCIDA CERCA DE SU OIDO, HACIENDO QUE ELLA SE SOBRESALTARA.

TERRY, ME ASUSTASTE, QUE NO CREES QUE YA ES MUY TARDE TENGO MAS DE UA HORA, QUE LLEGUE-FUE SU AMISTOSO SALUDO DE LA CHICA.

OYE NO FUE MI INTENCION, SE ME HIZO TARDE O.K.-DIJO EL SECAMENTE

ELLA TOMO AIRE, Y LO DEJO SALIR.

COMO ESTAS?-DIJO ELLA CAMBIANDO UN POCO SU TONO.

MEJOR VAMONOS-DIJO EL UN TONO FRIO.

ELLA SIMPLEMENTE CAMINO, AL LADO DE ÉL, LO CONOCIA PÉRFECTAMENETE, Y SABIA QUE ESTABA MOLESTO, PERO ERA INCREIBLE, QUE SIEMPRE SE LE HICIERA TARDE, PERO QUE A ELLA SE LE HICIERA TARDE, ERA IMPERDONABLE.

EL HABIRO, LA PUERTA, PARA QUE ELLA INGRESARA, Y DESPUES EL ENTRO AL CARRO, DURANTE TODO EL CAMINO, NO SE DIRIGIERON LAS PALABRAS, HACE MAS DE TRES AÑOS QUE SON NOVIOS, PERO HACE CINCO MESES QUE EL SE VINO A CHICAGO, CONTRATADO POR UNA CADEN AD ETELEVISION. TENIAN TRES MESES SIN VERSE, HACE DOS MESES EEL VIAJO PARA NUEVA YORK, A PEDIRLE QUE VIVIERAN JUNTOS, ELLA NO ESTABA SEGURA, PERO AL FINAL, LO HABIA DECIDIDO, YA ESTABA AQUÍ, QUERIENDOLO INTENTAR CON ÉL, UNA NUEVA VIDA.

LO SIENTO,-DIJO ÉL SACANDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

¿POR QUE?-DIJO ELLA DISTRAIDA

POR LO DE HOY, SE QUE DEBI DE LLEGAR ANTES, PERO ME ENTRETUVE EN UAN JUNTA CON LA CADENA TELEVISORA

NO, TE PREOCUPES, PERDONAME TU AMI, DEBO DE ENTENDER EL VIAJE FUE MUY LARGO, Y ESTABA AGOTADA ES TODO.

QUIERES IR A COMER ALGO?-DIJO EL AMODO DE DISCULPA

ESTE, SI PERO PRIMERO ME VOY A CAMBIAR

TE VEZ GUAPISIMA, ASI MI AMOR,-DIJO ÉL

ADULADOR, PERO SERA MEJOR QUE ME BAÑE Y ME CAMBIE-DIJO ELLA TOMANDOLO DEL ROSTRO.

PUES SI TOMAS ESA IDEA NO CREO QUE TE DEJE SALIR DE LA HABITACION-DIJO EL MIENTRAS LA TOMABA DE LOS BRAZOS, Y LE DABA UN BESO.

TERRY, POR DIOS, QUE COSAS DICES- DANDOLE UN LIGERO GOLPE PARA QUE SE ALEJARA UN POCO, HACIENDOLE VER QUE EL CHOFER LOS PODIA VER.

HAY AMOR, TE EXTRAÑE TANTO,-DIJO TERRY.

YO TAMBIEN. –DIJO ELLA MIENTRAS LE CORRESPONDIA EL BESO.

PERO MIENTRAS LO BESABA, ALGO PASO A SU MENTE MAS BIEN UNA IMAGEN, EN ESA IMAGEN NO ERA TERRY A QUIEN BESABA, SI NO A UN HOMBRE DE PIEL BLANCA, Y OJOS TAN AZUL COMO EL MISMO CIELO, ELLA MISMA SE REPRENDIO POR ESA IMAGEN TRATANDO DE NO MOSTRAR SU TURBACION CON TERRY, ADEMAS EL, TAMBIEN YA TIENE SU NOVIA, O SU ESPOSA, QUIEN SABE QUIEN SERIA ESA CHICA, SE DECIA CONSTANTEMENTE.

BUENO AMOR, YA LLEGAMOS

DIJO EL, MIENTRAS DEJABA QUE ELLA ENTRARA A LA CASA

APARTIR DE HOY VAS HACER LA SEÑORA DE GRANCHESTER-DECIA EL MIENTRAS LA TOMABA DE LA CINTURA.

HAY AMOR, ESTA BELLICIMA,-DECIA ELLA.

SI, Y TODAVIA TE HACE FALTA VER NUESTRA HABITACION-DIJO EL PICARAMENTE

TERRY-ELLA LE DIO UN MANOTASO, TRATANDO DE REPRENDERLO

QUE, AMOR, SOY HOMBRE, Y TENIENDO A LA MUJER MAS SEXY DE ESTE MUNDO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO LO PIENSE-AÑADIO COMO ESCUSA

EL LE DIO UN RECORRIDO POR TODA LA CASA, PERO SIN SOLTARLA NI UN INSTANTE.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION ANDLEY.

TIO, MAMÁ, ABUELITAAA-GIRTABA UN PEQUEÑO DE UNOS CUATRO AÑOS DE EDAD.

HOLA CAMPEON-DIJO ALBERT MIENTRAS LO TOMABA EN BRAZOS.

Y ANTHONY-PREGUNTO ALBERT,

EN LA EMPRESA, DIJO QUE SE IBA A DAR PRISA PARA LLEGAR TEMPRANO.

Y TU CUENTAME COMO HAS ESTADO?-DIJO CANDY, MIENTRAS TOMABA EN BRAZOS A SU PEQUEÑO.

BIEN CANDY Y USTEDES

DE MARAVILLA, DESVELADOS CON JUNIOR, PERO GRACIAS A DIOS MUY BIEN, DEBES DE VENIR CANSADO, EN SEGUIDA LE DIGO A UNA D ELAS MUCAMAS QUE TE ARREGLEN EL BAÑO.

SI, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA NO JUGAR CON ESTE CAMPEON.-AÑADIO MIENTRAS TOMABA EN BRAZOS AL PEQUEÑO.

SI, SI, JUGAR, JUGAR-DECIA EL NIÑO, MOVIENDO SUS MANITAS.

NO, NADA DE JUGAR TU TIO, TIENE QUE DESCANZAR.-DECIA CANDY A SU NIÑO

-HAY MAMÁ-DIJO EL PEQUEÑO, -ADEMAS TU TIO SE DEBE PREPARAR PARA LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA DE ESTA NOCHE

- CANDY, COMO QUE UNA FIESTA-DIJO ALBERT.

- SI, LA TIA ABUELA LO ORGANIZO, VA A VENIR ANNIE, ARCHIE, STEAR, PATTY, ELISA, TOM, NEIL, EN FIN LA FAMILIA Y AMIGOS.

- POR DIOS LA TIA ENSERIO QUE ME QUIERRE CASAR VERDAD-DIJO ALBERT, CON TONO DE FASTIDIO AL ESCUCHAR, LA LISTA DE CANDY.

- JAJAJAJA, SI NO ES TAN MALA LA VIDA DE CASADOS, -ESCUCHO UNA VOZ A SU ESPALDA

- ANTHONY, AMOR-DIJO LA PECOSA, MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO A SU ESPOSO

- POR DIOS, ANTHONY NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIA DECIR.

- YA LO SE CUÑADO, PERO, YA ES HORA, NO CREES.

-NO, ME REHUSO A CASARME CON UNA JOVENCITA, SIN CEREBRO, ACOSTUMBRADA A LA SOCIEDAD.

-NO TODAS SOMOS IGUALES-DIJO CANDY molesta

-YA LO SE HERMANITA, PERO SI CONOCIERAS, A LAS DIGNAS DE LLEVAR AL HEREDERO ANDLEY, QUE ESCOGE MI TIA

- PUES NI MODO, HERMANITO, TARDE O TEMPRANO, ENCONTRARAS AL AMOR DE TU VIDA.

- EL AMOR?., NO LO CREO, CANDY ESO NO ESTA HECHO PARA MI.

- NO DIGAS ESO, ALBERT-DIJO ANTHONY,- EL AMOR LLEGA CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS, TAN SOLO UNA SONRISA, UNA MIRADA PUEDE TRANSFORMAR TU MUNDO-DECIA ESTO MIENTRAS MIRABA A CANDY, QUIEN YA SE HABIA ALEJADO DE ELLOS, PARA ATENDER A SU PEQUEÑO.

-PUES NI CERCA DE ESO EH ESTADO.

- NO DIGAS QUE NUNCA NINGUNA MUJER TE HA HECHO LATIR ALOCADAMENTE EL CORAZÓN, MIRA EL AMOR LLEGA EN EL MOMENTO JUSTO, AQUÍ SOLAMENTE ES ENAMORARSE DE LA MUJER ADECUADA, Y QUE ESTAS DISPUESTO A ENTREGAR EN ESE MOMENTO.

-SEÑOR SU BAÑO ESTA LISTO-DIJO LA MUCAMA.

-SI, GRACIAS., PUEDES RETIRARTE.

-TE DEJO ALBERT PARA QUE TE VAYAS A BAÑAR,-DIJO ANTHONY.

ALBERT NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LAS PALABRA DE ANTHONY, COMO QUE UNA SOLA MIRADA TE PUEDES ENAMORARTE, ESO ES UNA LOCURA QUE SOLAMENTE PASAN EN LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS, Y A ANTHONY Y CANDY, POR QUE LOS DOS SON UN PAR DE TONTOS ENAMORADISOS, PERO DESPUES SU MENTE, EMPEZO A DIBUJARLE UNA JOVEN DE OJOS CASTAÑOS, Y CON UNA MASA DE PELO NEGRO RISADA, POR DIOS, QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO.

* * *

><p>BUENO SEÑORA ESTA CONTENTA<p>

-CLARO QUE SI MI AMOR-DECIA ELLA MIENTRAS SE ABRAZABA FUERTEMENTE DE TERRY.-ME TENGO QUE IRME A BAÑAR, SI NO NUNCA VOYA IR A COMER Y ME MUERO DE HAMBRE.-DIJO LA CHICA

-ESTA BIEN TE DEJO PARA QUE TE BAÑES, O QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE-DIJO TERRY CON UNA SONRISA MAQUEAVELICA, ALGO QUE HACIA QUE LA CHICA SE LE EXTREMESIERA LA PIEL.

-MEJOR LE PONGO SEGURO, POR DENTRO

-BUU..-DIJO EL JUGUETON, MIENTRAS SE ENROSCABA EN SUS DEDOS UNOS DE LOS RIZOS DE SU MUJER.-ANDALE PUES BAÑATE, TE ESPERO –DIJO EL DANDOLE UNA PEQUEÑA NALGADA.

- TERRY BAJO A SU DESPACHO, PARA CONTESTAR UNA LLAMADA, DE SU AMIGO, Y SOCIO ANTHONY BROWN.

-HOLA TERRY, OYE HOY VAMOS A DAR UNA CENA EN BIENVENIDA DE ALBERT.

- ALBERT ESTA EN CHICAGO, VAYA HOY SI QUE ES UN GRAN DIA

- Y ESO ¿POR QUÈ?

-POR QUE FINALMENTE GABY ACEPTO VENIR A VIVIR CONMIGO

-FELICIDADES, ESO ES DE CELEBRAR

-SI, POR ESO NO PODRE IR HOY, DALE LA BIENVENIDA POR MI Y LUEGO NOS PONEMOS DE ACUERDO PARA CENAR O IR A TOMAR UNOS TRAGOS

-STA MUY BIEN TERRY, PERO QUE NO TE OIGA CANDY POR QUE VEZ

-SI, SI SEÑOR, DE FAMILIA-DECIA BURLONAMENTE

-MIRA, QUE TU TAMBIEN YA PASASTE AL BANDO, ASI QUE… YA TE VERE

-SI, PERO EN MI CASA MANDO YO

-SI, YO TAMBIEN EN LA MIA, PERO PRIMERO ESTA CANDY, QUE ES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA Y CUANDO TE CASA ADQUIERES UN COMPROMISO DE TODA LA VIDA, EN EL CUAL SON DOS PERSONAS, CON DOS MUNDOS Y MANERA DE PENSAR DISTINTAS QUE SE ESTAN TRATANDO DE UNIR, POR LO TANTO DEBEN DE SER FLEXIBLES POR LAS DOS PARTES, PARA QUE EL AMOR QUE SE TIENE AHORA SEA MAS GRANDE

-SI, LO QUE TU DIGAS SEÑOR CON EXPERIENCIA, PERO YO QUIERO A GABY Y ELLA A MI Y NO CREO QUE HAY NINGUN PROBLEMA

-PUES ESO ESPERO, BUENO COMO ME IMAGINO QUE ESTAN CASI EN PLENA HOSPEDAJE, TE DEJO PARA QUE DISFRUTES UN RATO, YA QUE EL LUNES TENEMOS LA JUNTA, Y HAY MUCHO TRABAJO, CUIDATE Y ME SALUDAS A GABY.

-SI, POR SUPUESTO, Y ME SALUDAS ALABERT YA LO VERE DESPUES Y A MI AHIJADO POR FAVOR.

-CLARO QUE SI, NOS VEMOS-COLGO.

GABY MIENTRAS TANTO NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN ESE HOMBRE DEL AVION, ERA DEMASIADO ATRACTIVO, SUS CABELLOS DORADOS, QUIEN SERIA LA CHICA, CON LA QUE ESTABA, SE LE HACIA CONOCIDA DE ALGUN LADO, PERO DE ¿DONDE?, SINTIO UNA PUNSADA EN SU CORAZON PERO NO ERA UN DOLOR FISICO, ERA COMO EMOCIONAL, NO ENTENDIA EL PORQUE, PERO ERA ALGO EXTRAÑO, ALGO QUE JAMAS HABIA SENTIDO.

YA BASTA GABRIELA QUE PIENSAS, AH, SI YA TIENES A TERRY, ESTAS AQUÍ POR EL, PARA HACER UNA VIDA JUNTOS O ¿NO?-DIJO REPRENDIENDOSE POR SUS PENSAMIENTOS.

SE SALIO DE BAÑAR Y EN LA PUERTA YA ESTABA TERRY, DESESPERADO POR LA HORA, EL ODIABA LA IMPUNTUALIDAD, ESO ERA ALGO FATAL PARA ÉL PERO AL VERLA, SE QUEDO IMNOTIZADO, ERA UNA VERDADERA BELLEZA, PARECIA MAS BONITA QUE HACE 30 MINUTOS.

SIMPLEMENTE NO PODIA ARTICULAR NINGUNA PALABRA, SU CUERPO BIEN FORMADO, SU CABELLO, HUMEDO, RISADO, CON ESOS LABIOS QUE LO INVITABAN A PECAR, ESA MUJER ERA LA CUASANTE DE SUS DESVELOS, Y AHORA LA TENIA CON ÉL, PARA SIEMPRE, CON ÉL, AL FIN ERA SUYA PARA SIEMPRE.

GABY NO PUDO EVITAR SONROJARSE AL VER COMO ERA OBSERVADA POR TERRY, SI BIEN ERA CIERTO QUE EL YA LA HABIA VISTO SEMI DESNUDA, AHORA ERA DISTINTO, SENTIA MUCHA PENA, POR EL HECHO, DE QUE AHORA YA ERAN UNO SOLO.

-ERES HERMOSA-DIJO TERRY ACERCANDOSE PELIGROSAMENTE A ELLA

-MENTIROSO

-NO, ES VERDAD ERES LA CRIATURA MAS BELLA QUE DIOS HA HECHO, Y LO MEJOR QUE ERES MIA, SOLAMENTE MIA.-DIJO EL MIENTRAS ATRAPABA SUS LABIOS, Y LENTAMENTE FUE BAJANDO SUS MANOS, PARA APODERARSE DE ELLA, PRIMERO EL BESO FUE LENTO, TIERNO, Y POCO A POCO FUE HACIENDOSE MAS DEMANDANTE, MAS PACIONAL, FUE BAJANDO, POR SU CARA, POR SUS BRAZOS, POR SU CUELLO, HACIENDO QUE GABY SE ESTREMECIERA AL CONTACTO DE LOS LABIOS DE TERRY CON SU PIEL. ERA IRRESISTIBLEMENTE, ATRACTIVO, EL POCO A POCO SUS MANOS EMPEZARON ACARICIAR, SUS PIERNAS, FUE SUBIENDO LA BATA DE BAÑO, Y LA ACOMODO EN LA CAMA, GABY SE ESTABA DEJANDO LLEVAR POR LAS SENSACIONES, DEL CONTACTO DE EL, SUS CARICIAS, LA ESTABAN LLEVANDO AL CLIMAX, EL ERA SUAVE AL TACTO, CON ELLA, CARIÑOSO, EMPEZO A BESAR POCO A POCO, COMO SI FUERA EL MAS SOBROSO DULCE, ESE DULCE TAN PROHIBIDO, QUE AHORA ERA SUYO, SE SENTIA ORGULLOSO, DE SI MISMO, AL SENTIR LA PIEL DE ELLA, AL SABOREAR SU PIEL, ERA ALGO MAGICO, ELLA HA SIDO LA UNICA MUJER QUE HA LOGRADO INSPIRAR SUS MAS PROFUNDOS DESEOS, Y ES CON LA UNICA QUE QUIERE COMPARTIR TODA SU VIDA, Y QUIERE APROVECHAR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIERON LEJOS, GABY SENTIA COMO ALGO ARDIA DENTRO DE ELLA, ERA ALGO NUEVO, Y MARAVILLOSO, SENTIA COMO SUS MANOS DE EL, PASABAN LOS LIMITES DE LA BATA, Y ACARICIABA LENTAMENTE SUS PIERNAS, Y EN EL VAIVEN DE CARICIAS, SE ESTABA PERDIENDO, CUANDO ALGO VINO A SU MENTE DE REPENTE SE IMAGINO QUE ALGUIEN MAS LA BESABA, ERA OTROS OJOS QUIEN LA VEIAN CON DEVOCION, ERA UNOS OJOS AZUL CIELO, ESOS OJOS QUE AUN NO SABIA QUIEN ERA EL DUEÑO, HASTA QUE ENTRO EN RAZON, Y AL FINAL EMPUJO A TERRY.

-QUE TIENES.-DIJO TERRY CONFUNDIDO, Y AUN AGITADO

-NADA… SOLAMENTE QUE…

-QUE! –AÑADIO MOLESTO

-QUE … -AGACHO LA MIRADA,- CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE VAYAMOS A COMER, TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE.

-QUEEE…- DIJO AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO

-TENGO HAMBRE TERRY NO ESCUCHASTE-DIJO ELLA LEVANTANDO UN POCO LA VOZ

-SI TE ESCUCHE- CON RESIGNACION EN SU VOZ- CAMBIATE.

-TERRY ESTAS MOLESTO-DIJO EN UN SUSURRO

-NO, TE ESPERO ABAJO-DIJO SECAMENTE, TRATANDO DE CONTROLAR SUS EMOCIONES.

-GABY ESTABA MUY CONFUNDIDA, NO ENTENDIA POR QUE RAZON, SE IMAGINO A ESE HOMBRE, ¿QUIEN ERA?, ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, Y ERA OBVIO QUE TERRY ESTABA MOLESTO, A GABY LE TEMBLABAN LAS PIERNAS, PERO A UN A SI SE PUSO EN PIE.

* * *

><p>EN LA MANSION ANDLEY.<p>

-ALBERT, CARIÑO ¿COMO ESTAS?. ¿CUANDO LLEGASTE?

-HOLA, ISABEL, -DIJO ALBERT, SECAMENTE

ISABEL, QUERIA ANDAR CON ALBERTH, DESDE HACE YA TRES AÑOS, Y POR MAS VECES QUE EL LE HABIA PEDIDO, QUE LO DEJARA ENPAZ, ELLA NO LO HACIA, INCLUSIVE CAMBIO EL NUMERO DE SU TELEFONO, Y ADVIRTIO A TODOS QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO QUE SE LO DIERAN, LO ENFADABA.

-Y CUANTO TIEMPO TE QUEDARAS

-AH, ESTE UNAS SEMANAS

-TIO, ¿ COMO ESTAS?-DIJO ARCHIE A ESPALDAS

-ARCHIE, MUY BIEN Y TU,-AÑADIO, DANDOLE UN ABRAZO A SU SOBRINO.

-ME LO PERMITES ISABEL,-DIJO ARCHIE, PARA LLEVARSE A SU TIO

-AH...ESTE…-NO TERMINO DE DECIR NADA CUANDO ALBERT, Y ARCHIE YA SE RETIRABAN- VAS HACER MIO ALBERTH ANDLEY, CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE-DIJO PARA SI MISMA

-GRACIAS ARCHIE-DIJO ALBERTH, AL SABER LAS INTENCIONES DE SU SOBRINO

-DE NADA TIO, ADEMAS ESA MUJER SI QUE ESTA OBSECIONADA

-ESTA MAL, ES TODO-DIJO ALBERT RIENDO.

-Y QUE TAL NUEVA YORK

-MUY BIEN, ESTAMOS POR CERRAR, LA COMPRA DE UN RESTAURANT

-OH, VAYA WILLIAMS ALBERT, LA GRAN PROMESA Y SOBRE TODO SOLTERO, CON RAZON ISABEL ESTA OBSECIONADA

-POR DIOS ARCHIE MEJOR NO HABLEMOS DE ESO, MEJOR CUENTAME COMO ESTA ANNIE

-MUY BIEN, SOLAMENTE, ALGO MAS GORDITA

-YA TE ESCUHE, -LE DIJO ANNIE JUGUETONA, - HOLA ALBERT ¿CÒMO ESTAS?

-DE MARAVILLA, Y TU Y MI SOBRINO,

-PUES AQUI DANDO LATA, -DIJO ANNIE

-CLARO COMO TODO UN CRONWELL-DIJO ARCHIE ORGULLOSO

-JAJAJAJA, PUES NO TE PREOCUPES, YA MERO TE TOCARA LIMPIAR LOS PAÑALES,-

-QUEEE..-DIJO ARCHIE, CON CARA DE GUAC,

-ANNIE Y ALBERT SE RIERON DE LA CARA DE ARCHIE

-PUES SI PARA ESO, ESTAN LAS MUCAMAS-DIJO CONSTERNADO

-PUES SI PERO COMO TODO PAPA ORGULLOSO, TE VA A TOCAR-DIJO ANTHONY QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO, PARTE DE LA CONVERSACION

-NO, ME DIGAS QUE TU…-DIJO ARCHIE INCREDULO

-SI-DIJO ANTHONY MUY SEGURO, RIENDOSE DE ARCHIE

-¿QUE LES PASA?

-NO, NADA – DIJO ALBERT -SOLAMNETE RIENDONOS DE ARCHIE QUE YA MUY PRONTO LE TOCA LIMPIAR PAÑALES

-DEBERAS ANNIE, PARA CUANDO TE ALIVIAS,

-ME FALTAN DOS MESES

-VAYA QUE PRONTO SE VA EL TIEMPO

-SI ES VERDAD, PERO LO BUENO ES QUE TENGO UN MARIDO, MARAVILLOSO QUE ME CONSIENTE TODO MIS ANTOJOS-AÑADIO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO

-ESO SI, CUANDO UNO ESTA EMBARAZADA LE CONCIENTEN HASTA EL MAS MINIMO DETALLE, PERO DESPUES, HABLALE A LA MUCAMA PARA QUE LIMPIE AL BEBE O DALE TU LA LECHE, ¿VERDAD ANTHONY?

-AH… ESTE.. SI TE AYUDO CON LOS PAÑALES

-SI CLARO, CONSIDERANDO QUE YA NO UTILIZA

-Y YA SABEN QUE VA HACER-AÑADIO ALBERT,

-NO, AUN NO SE DEJA VER-DIJO ANNIE

VEZ TIO AQUI TODOS YA TIENEN FAMILIA, Y TU SOLAMENTE NADA-DIJO ELIZA EN FORMA DE SALUDO

-HOLA, ELIZA Y TOM

-EN UN RATO VIENE, SE ENTRETUVO CON ALGO EN LA OFICINA. HOLA CHICOS.

-COMO VA MI PRIMITO-DIJO ELIZA ACARICIANDO EL ESTOMAGO DE ANNIE

-DE MARAVILLA, SOLAMENTE DANDO PATADAS ENORMES

-HAY ASI SON, ME ACUERDO CUANDO ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE MAI,EN LAS NOCHES ME PARABA EN JODA POR LAS PATADAS, HASTA TOM LAS SENTIA

-JAJAJA, YO IGUAL CON JUNIOR, POBRE ANTHONY CUANTOS PELLISCO NO RECIBIO A CAUSA DE ELLOS

-JAJAJAJA-RIERON LAS TRES.

- VAYA ENTOCNES TODAVIA ME HACE FALTA MUCHO-AÑADIO ARCHIE

- SI Y NI SE DIGA, CADA DIA ES PEOR Y MAS SUS ANTOJOS MEDIOS RAROS-AÑADIO ANTHONY.

-CUALES RAROS SE DEJENDIO CANDY

-COMO CUALES, QUIERES QUE TE LOS RECUERDE

- SEÑOR ANTHONY BROWN NO ME ESTE LEVANTANDO FALSOS...

- HAY ES VERDAD DE REPENTE SE LES ANTOJA COSAS MUY EXTRAÑAS, PERO LO PEOR ES CUANDO NO ENCUENTRAS POR NINGUN LADO LO QUE SE LES ANTOJA O YA ESTUVISTE DANDO NO SE CUANTAS VUELTAS POR CONSEGUIR EL DICHOSO ANTOJO Y CUANDO LLEGAS RESULTA QUE YA NO QUIEREN ESO-AÑADIO TOM DIVERTIDO UNIENDOSE A LA PLATICA

-HAY NO SEAS MENTIROSO YO JAMAS TE HICE ESO

- ANO-DIJO VIENDOLA DIRECTAMENTE EN ESE INSTANTE ELIZA SE SINTIO CHIQUITITA AL LADO DE SU MARDO- SI NO MAL RECUERDO EL ANTOJO A MEDIA DE NOCHE DE UNAS FRESAS CON FONDIU DE CHOCOLATE Y CREMA BATIDA ESTUVE TODA LA NOCHE BUSCANDO LAS BENDITAS FRESAS, Y PARA CUANDO REGRESE QUE YA NO QUERIAS FRESAS QUE QUERIAS UN PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE, CON UNA TAZA DE CHOCOLATE CALIENTE Y UNAS PERAS EN SALSA DE CHOCOLATE.

- EH... ESTE

- ESE ES EL PRECIO MAS BARATO PARA TRAERLES A ESTOS BELLOS NIÑOS-AÑADIO CANDY

- SI ES VERDAD, NOSOTROS TENEMOS LOS MAREOS MATUTINOS Y NO SE DIGAN LOS DOLORES DE PARTO-AÑADIO ELIZA

- EN VERDAD DUELE HORRIBLE-PREGUNTO ANNIE ASUSTADA

-TERRIBLE TNATO QUE JURE QUE NO ME VUELVO A EMBARAZAR ANTES LO...-DIJO ELIZA GUARDANDOSE

- YO IGUAL-AÑADIO CANDY SEGURA-LOS CHICOS SOLAMENTE SE LES QUEDARON VIENDO

- BUENO, BUENO PERO QUIENES LOS QUIEREN MAS QUE NOSOTROS -DIJERON LOS TRES ABRAZANDO A SUS ESPOSAS

- UY AQUI SOLAMENTE ES PURA MIEL-AÑADIO UNA RUBIA QUE VENIA LLEGANDO MUY PARECIDA A CANDY PERO CON OJOS AZULES, Y EL CABELLO UN POCO MAS OPACO QUE EL DE ELLA, PERO ERA IGUAL DE BONITA.

- SUSANA, ¿ COMO ESTAS?-AÑADIO CANDY

- DE MARAVILLA Y NO PREGUNTO POR QUE COMO VEO VAN CASI TODAS DE CAMINO PARA EL SEGUNDO

- NI LOCA-DIJERON CANDY Y ELIZA AL MISMO TIEMPO

MIENTRAS ELLOS CONTINUABAN ALBERT LOS OBSERVABA ALGO DENTRO DE ÈL DESEABA LO MISMO, APESAR DE TODO LO QUE ELLOS HABIAN APSADO EN SU JUVENTUD ERAN MUY BUENOS AMIGOS ADEMAS DE QUE TODOS ERAN SOCIOS.

* * *

><p>NENAS LES DEJO MI PRIMER CAPITULO, COMO VEN YA APARECIO LA PROTAGONISTA AHORA QUIEN SERA LA ANTOGONISTA…<p>

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
